The Story of Girly
by I-AM-A-BLANKET
Summary: Slender and Proxies recount the tales and adventures that ensued after finding Slendergirl. Who is Slenderman's daughter! Find out more about this seemingly mute girl and her tangled web of relationships with cold blooded killers in this collection of stories. Mostly T, may become M in future chapters. OCs/Slenderman/Tim/Brian/Masky/Hoody/Jeff the Killer/BEN/Eyeless Jack.
1. Chapter 1- Slender

_"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" _

_I smiled and pointed at my reflection on the smooth surface of the lake. I leaned over the side of our small wooden boat, mesmerized by the ocean of stars. _

_"Please remember -, that I loved you."_

_I knit my eyebrows together and turned to look at my father, but before I could twist my body I felt two strong hands shove me out of the boat and into the lake. The icy water made me gasp, and my lungs filled with liquid. I struggled to keep my head up, but my arms were too frail to counterbalance my leg's dead weight. It wasn't long before I stopped struggling, legs and soaked dress dragging me down. My heart slowed and my mind went blank as I slowly descended deeper into the lake. Black tendrils clouded the edge of my vision, and in the midst of the darkness I saw a lone face._

_'Daddy?'_

* * *

(Slender's POV)

I pulled the sopping wet body out of the water. It was a shame. I was hoping that I might be able to deal with her father myself. And though I wasn't to interfere with his personal matters, I couldn't help but save his daughter after he left. Poor girl, well maybe I could make use of her somehow. The manor could do with a woman's touch.

"Daddy?"

I was brought back to the pale form before me as she sat up and started coughing up the water that had undoubtedly filled her lungs.

"Daddy?" She repeated, then turned towards me.

Before I could correct her, she threw her arms around my neck, a feat she was able to perform due to my low crouching stance that I had taken up earlier. "Daddy."

I knew I should have pried her off with great ease, but something in her tone stopped me. It was as if she wanted, no _needed_ me to be there for her. For once I succumbed to another's needs and nodded softly. "Yes, yes dear. Come along, we're to go home now."

I gently removed her arms from my neck and stood up, grasping her hand in my own and pulling her up. She stood for a moment, smiling at me, before her legs crumpled under her and she clutched at my suit to keep from falling over. How could I have forgotten? She was as able to use her legs as much as she was able to speak. To be blunt, she could do very little of either.

I used a few of my tentacles to lift her into my arms, something she found highly amusing. I carried her bridal style, her arms once again around my neck. "Alright, hold on tight, we're going to travel very quickly."

She nodded and tightened her grip, signaling that she understood. And with that we began to slender-walk back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2- Masky

(Masky's POV)

I rubbed my arms absentmindedly from the cold and shuffled my feet. Slenderman was due back anytime now, and I was supposed to wait for him outside. For what reason, I don't know, but it's wiser not to question him. Despite my jacket I was still a bit cold, but my warm breath was trapped behind my mask and it kept my face warm. I heard the familiar sounds of slender-walking.

"Did everything go well?" I asked, turning around.

"No, he turned himself into the police, so I was unable to get to him."

"Uhm, who is that?" I asked, pointing to the girl in his arms.

She looked to be around my age, and she was sleeping soundly in Slender's arms. She had long black hair with long bangs on either side of her pale face and a single curl to one side. She was wearing a white dress that cut off about mid-thigh and long sleeves, but her feet were bare.

"A new proxy."

A new proxy? It wasn't every day that Slenderman brought a new proxy home, least of all a girl. In fact she was the first female proxy that I knew of. But, once again, it was wiser not to question him.

"What's her name?"

Slenderman paused, as if contemplating on what to say.

"Let us get her inside and ask her ourselves."

It was a quiet walk back to the house, the leaves crunching underfoot being the only thing to break the silence. I kept catching myself sneaking glances at the unconscious girl on our way back. She seemed peaceful, a start contrast to everyone else at the house. Slenderman ducked into the doorway, and I followed in, closing the door behind me. We took the first left into the living room, where he laid her down on the old grey couch.

"I have to go take care of something. Watch over her, and make sure none of the other idiots do anything. Call for me when she wakes up."

And with that he slender-walked out of the room. I sat down in an armchair diagonal from the couch and situated myself to face her. Her slender hands were tucked under her head, and she was smiling slightly as if having a pleasant dream. Her shoulders rose and fell in gentle and even breaths. I pondered what color her eyes were underneath her full lashes.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

The sudden intrusion snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked behind the couch to see the familiar greyscale elf.

"N-nothing."

This answer made him chuckle, and he sipped on a monster before floating around the side of the couch.

"What do you mean-" BEN paused mid-sentence and pointed towards the sleeping girl.

"Shh!" I placed a finger against my mask, right where the painted lips were.

BEN quickly shut his mouth to keep any outburst in. He floated around to her feet and looked her up and down.

"Who is she?" He hissed.

"I don't know, Slenderman brought her when he came back." I whispered back.

"Oh, Jeff has GOT to see this."

Before I could tell him what a stupid idea that was, the Link copycat flew off to get the psychopathic knife wielder. I could hear them whispering and a lone pair of footsteps on the stairs as Ben came back with the pale, smiling, black headed jerk.

"She's pretty cute." Jeff commented, giving a low whistle.

"Who is?"

I groaned, despite myself. Behind me the new voice, which belonged to the guy who was practically my twin, chuckled.

"Come on, I really can't disagree with him. She is sort of cute." Hoody admitted.

"You guys, we really should be quiet." I plead.

"Stuff a sock in it! Who made you the boss?" Jeff snapped.

From there everything just escalated. Jeff pulled out his knife, Hoody and I were wrestling him to get the knife away, and BEN was floating around above us calling out insults to everyone.

"Quiet."

We all looked up, and there sitting up on the couch, was the mysterious brunette, glaring at us with hard black eyes.

_'So that's what her eyes look like.' _Was all that I could think of.

It was strange. Here, in this room full of cold blooded killers, we were all scared into silence by this girl whom we've never met before, knew nothing about, and looked too frail to even pick up a large dictionary.

"Uhm. Hi." BEN awkwardly waved, being the first to gain the courage to say something to her.

"Who?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the Link.

"Oh, uh, I'm BEN." He cracked a weak smile and introduced, pointing to us in turn. "This is Jeff, Masky, and Hoodie."

After giving a brief nod she asked, "Where?"

"You're in the living room of Proxy Manor." This time, I answered her.

"_Where?_" She repeated.

"Proxy Manor." I stated, after pausing.

She simply huffed and rolled her eyes. "_WHERE?_"

The guys and I looked back and forth between each other, confused.

The girl groaned, catching our attention. She placed her hand on her forehead and slid it down to her chin, then proceeded to tie an imaginary tie around her neck.

"Oh, Slenderman!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Oh, shit! I was supposed to call him when she woke up!" With that I shouted for him, and at once he appeared behind the couch.

"Yes?"

"Daddy!" The girl's eyes brightened and she lifted her arms.

"_Daddy?!_" The rest of us repeated.

"_**Yes, she seems to have grown quite fond of me and now believes that I'm her father.**_" Slenderman answered us telepathically, so as to not let the girl hear.

"Now dear, why don't you tell us your name?" Slenderman prompted.

"Slendergirl." She answered, ignoring the gasps of surprise the others gave out. "Girly."

What surprised me is how long she took to answer. She tried to answer right away, but as soon as she opened her mouth, no sound came out. When this happened, she would close her mouth, swallow, and open it again, moving her hands in a circular motion, only to have faint noises come out. This process occurred several times before she got her answer out.

"Well Girly, it seems that you've had a long day, and there are some things I need to talk to the others about. Why don't we get you to bed?" Slenderman asked, holding a hand out to her.

Girly proceeded to nod, then pat her lap and give Slenderman a very stern look.

"Ah, yes. I think I have a solution." With this, Slenderman took out a small black object. He then unfolded it and placed it on the ground.

To our surprise, it was a wheelchair. It seemed to please Girly, as she motioned for it to be brought closer to her. BEN hesitantly grabbed the handles and wheeled it to her, and she situated it to her liking before transferring herself from the couch and into the wheelchair.

"Mmh, room." She said, looking from BEN and then the Slenderman.

"I have prepared a room for her, right next to Masky. Please help her up the stairs."

After being given his brief instructions, BEN wheeled the girl away to her room.

Soon after BEN and Girly left, Jeff turned around to Slenderman. "What. The. Hell?!"


	3. Chapter 3- BEN

_Sorry about the delay! I went out of town then had to work on my school's production of Beauty and the Beast. As an apology, I'll post the next two parts after this! ^^_

* * *

(BEN's POV)

Girly was humming softly to herself as I maneuvered her wheelchair up the stairs. Even for me it was eerily quiet, so I decided to try to start a conversation.

"Sooo, you can't walk?" I regretted the question as soon as it came out of my mouth.

Of _**COURSE**_ she couldn't walk! Why else would she need a wheelchair?!

Instead of getting my head bitten off, like I expected, she simply nodded.

"Were you born unable to walk?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

She didn't say or do anything for a moment, and I was kicking myself for offending her, when she shook her head.

"So something happened?"

Nod.

"Recently?"

Shake.

"A long time ago?"

Nod.

"Was it an accident?"

She paused again.

Shake.

Even I could tell when there had been enough prodding, so I dropped the subject as we neared her room. It was the last room on the left hallway, a room that had been, until recently, used for storage. At the end of the hall way were three rooms. The one you would face just walking down, was Girly's room. The one to the left was Masky's, to the right, mine. The room next to mine was Jeff's and the room next to Masky's was Hoody's. At the opposite end of the hall was Slenderman's room.

When I told her this, she pouted and crossed her arms, playfully upset that she was so far away from her father.

I opened the door and wheeled her in, the room was plain just as everyone else's. There was a bed with sheets and pillows, a night stand, a desk, and a wardrobe. Next to her bed was an alcove with a large window and a sitting place built into the mantle. Girly pointed towards it and when we got close enough, she lifted herself out of the chair and onto the plush cushions.

"You know, I bet you could have gotten up here on your own." I chuckled, to which she stuck out her tongue out at me.

She pointed to her bed, but slapped my hand when I tried to pick her up to take her there. She pointed to the bed again, then to herself, and finally folded her hands next to her head and closed her eyes.

"Ooooh, pillows." I floated over and grabbed two of them as she nodded earnestly.

I placed the pillows under her head and then floated back to grab the blanket. She was quick to take it from me and roll herself into a giant cocoon. When I asked her if she'd prefer the bed, she simply shook her head and nestled further into the cocoon. I shrugged and left, closing the door behind me.

When I had floated back to the living room everyone looked serious and impatient.

"BEN, please, sit." Slender offered.

I knew he didn't mean literally, so I just put my feet up and hovered a few feet off the floor.

"I know you've all probably noticed a few things about Girly that seem...out of place." Slender started.

"No kidding, like she can't walk."

I glanced at Jeff, who had muttered the comment.

"Or talk." Masky added.

"Yes, well, you all know of her father." Slender asked.

"Yeah, Burton. The guy who killed a bunch of people, got married, had a kid and then killed his wife." I answered.

"The man you went after tonight." Masky continued after a pause. "Girly's father."

"Yes. Now, Burton fell in love with his wife after fleeing to the town outside of the forest. They were married and had a child soon after. Burton greatly loved both his wife and daughter, but his wife was insanely jealous. So one day while Burton was gone, she took her young daughter to the second floor of their house." Slenderman paused.

"And?" Jeff asked, poorly masking his interest in the story.

"And she threw her young child down the stairs." He finished.

"Shouldn't that have killed her?!" The orange hooded twin asked.

"If she had been left alone at the foot of the stairs? Certainly. But as soon as she landed, her father walked in the door and saw her lying there. He picked her up and walked up the stairs to his wife, ignoring her pleas and reasoning. He took a knife out of his back pocket, and slit his wife's throat. After he did that, he rushed his young daughter to the hospital." Slender sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Luckily he got here there in time for the doctors to save her life. Unfortunately, she would never be able to walk or completely speak ever again. Burton raised her until the law enforcement caught up with him, and he was forced into one of two decisions. Either let his daughter be forced into foster care and be mistreated until she died."

"Or?" I prompted.

"Or kill her himself."

"Okay that's sick, even for me." I spat. "He probably enjoyed it, she couldn't run from him. Couldn't scream or cry out for help. Easy pickings."

"If there was one person he regretted killing, it was his daughter. He loved her very much, and hated having to do it." Slender sighed. "But this does not excuse his actions."

"Does she remember any of this?" Masky asked.

"It appears that she does not. It would seem that she doesn't remember anything." He answered.

"Then how come she said her name was Slendergirl?" Jeff piped up.

"I do not know. Perhaps she heard my name, and thinking that she was my daughter, changed it to suit herself." Slender offered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I do not know, she was considered to be stuck in the mental state of a child. She should not be so clever."

I yawned. "Well, I think we've beat this horse to death. It's not like she's going anywhere, so we can watch her for the time being."

"Yes, excellent idea. Now you all should get some rest." Slender got up to leave, but before teleporting away he added. "And make sure to be nice to Girly. She is, for all intents and purposes, my daughter."

And with that, he left us to go to our rooms. We all murmured out goodnight, though doubtful we would get any sleep after what we had just heard. I floated into my room and shut the door behind me, giving a quick glance to the laptop that sat at the desk waiting for me.

I shook my head. '_I'm too tired for that tonight._'

And for the first time in a long time, I went over to my bed and got under the covers without spending a few hours online. As I stared up at the ceiling, I head a faint noise from either outside or from Girly's room. But it must have been from outside, seeing as how Girly was fast asleep. So that night I fell asleep to the sounds of the forest gently weeping.


	4. Chapter 4- Hoody

(Hoody's POV)

After a few days of adjusting to Girly's needs, we all fell into routine. Girly would wake up, get into her wheelchair and roll herself into the hallway. From there she would wake us all up, even though BEN was the only one who could get her up and downstairs safely, and march us all down into the dining room slash kitchen. She would then proceed to cook breakfast for all of us, made sure we ate it all (No matter how full we were), and from then till lunch she would wander the mansion. She would find her way back, make herself lunch since the rest of us were out, and go to the library to read.

We know this because we often would come home to her asleep in her chair with a book in her lap. Slenderman might be right about the mental age thing, because it was always the same large picture book in her lap. She would then cook dinner, have BEN take her upstairs, and go to sleep.

On days we weren't gone, Girly liked to be around us. She would laugh whenever we joked or fought, and if things got to serious she would reign it all in. She would have us take her outside so she could get some fresh air. We didn't know what it was, but we all truly liked being around her. Maybe it was because she was kind of like a little sister, even though we were all the same age. Maybe it's because we all felt bad for her. Whatever it was, she was hardly ever alone.

We were all comfortable with this routine, well, except for Jeff. God knows why, she was a really kind girl and seemed to really get along with everyone. For some reason it just got under Jeff's skin, especially when she clung to Slenderman. But he seemed to do a good job with keeping his thoughts to himself.

Except for the day he just flew off the handle.

"Ugh, I can't stand her!" The smiling boy shouted, kicking a wall.

"Who?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Girly! Who else?!" He spat. "She's annoying and clingy and all she does is get in the way! We're spending less and less time doing our _jobs_ just to fawn over her! She can't do anything for herself! All day long we're catering to her needs! And Slenderman! How long is he going to keep up this charade?! _She isn't his daughter_! How could she even think so?! They look nothing alike!"

As soon as he finished his rant a long black tentacle slithered around his throat and lifted him into the air. Masky and I looked at each other, scared that it was Slenderman.

Only it was much, _much_ worse.

We had thought that BEN and Girly were outside, Girly wanting to see how many wildflower she could find. Nobody noticed when they had walked in, but obviously they heard everything.

The tentacle came from somewhere out of Girly's back, others just like it jutting out of the same spot. Her eyes were completely black, and not as in her normal black, but as in her whites were black as well. Her fingers were curved into claws clutching at the arms rests on her wheelchair, and her rosy lips were paper white.

She looked at lot like Slenderman, and unlike him, was terrifyingly beautiful.

"You don't think I know?!" She screamed throwing Jeff off to the side, only to pick him back up. "You don't think I can't see how obvious it is?! I know he's not my father! My father tried to kill me! My _mother_ tried to kill me! Who else was I supposed to turn to?! There was _no one_! I would have died then if he hadn't saved me! I owe him my _life_! And about me being useless? Who feeds you every day?! Who cooks every day?! Who cleans the house, the clothes, and the dishes?! Who cleans up after you because _you_ can't help but leave a trail of blood everywhere?! Who fixes up all the holes in the walls because _you_ can't control your temper?!"

After every sentence or question, she threw Jeff into the walls or furniture. Causing him to spit up blood, or for his bones to snap sickeningly.

"I do! And I'm _so sorry_ if I'm clingy. My last family wasn't exactly picture perfect! Though you would know, you _killed_ your family! I would kill to _have_ a family! A family where no one tried to murder me!" She threw Jeff down the hall and stopped to catch her breath.

"A family where...where my m-mommy...and my daddy..." Her pants turned into hiccups as she started crying.

"Where they love me, a-and," Hic.

"And we could be ah-a family..." Sniffle.

"A-and we'd live ha-ah-appily..." Sob.

She never finished that sentence.

She covered her eyes, which were back to normal now, and sobbed. She tried to continue speaking, but she kept stumbling over her words and hiccupping.

Masky and I were quick to her side, muttering to BEN to take care of Jeff. We put our arms around her, and rubbed her back comfortingly. We whispered nothings to her until she was so exhausted from beating up Jeff and crying that she fell asleep. We didn't care about what happened to Jeff, so we picked Girly up and carried her to her room. We didn't want her doing anything rash during the night, so we opted to sleep next to her. It was a tight squeeze in the small bed, but if I pulled Girly onto my chest it would work.

Actually she snuggled into my chest, and I had to keep from blushing straight through my mask. We both wrapped an arm around her, Masky tucking his other arm under his head, while I chose to run my fingers through her hair until we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5- Girly

(Girly's POV)

I awoke feeling warm and secure, something I couldn't say I've ever felt before. It was a nice change of pace. I squeezed my eyes shut and snuggled further into the warmth. It was soft yet firm, and smelled of cheesecake and blueberries. It was humming, and moving at an easy and constant pace. Up and down, up and down. Rise and fall, rise and fall.

"I think she's awake."

Masky? What are you doing in my warmth?

"I don't know, she looks pretty sound asleep to me."

Hoody? How many people are here?

They whispered between themselves about this 'She' for a while before it dawned upon me that _I_ was the one they were talking about. I also begun to realize that the rising and falling was consistent with even breaths, and that there was a slight weight around my waist.

'_Why are you guys in my room?_' I sighed.

"We didn't want anything to happen to you after last night."

I gasped and shot up, staring at Hoody. '_Did...did he just answer me?!_'

"Well, it would be rather impolite not to." Masky mused.

'_Can they read my thoughts?_'

"No, you're actually speaking. Here," Hoody gently grasped my hand and placed my fingertips against my lips. "Feel for yourself."

"Wha-" I gasped again. My lips moved when I thought. Not only that, _actual sound came out_.

"Must feel strange, after not being able to talk for so long." Masky chuckled dryly.

"Y-yeah, it is." I answered, moving my hand away from my lips. "But, it's nice."

Now, it was always hard to tell what the twins were thinking because their faces were always hiding behind their masks, but over the weeks I've been here I think I have some insight in most cases. But in this one instance, I think they were smiling.

"So uh, I get that you're in my room to keep me from getting hurt, but uh..." I trailed. "Why are you in my _bed_?"

They looked at each other before Masky tried to answer. "Well, uh. You see, we uhm, we just ahhh, errr well we-"

"Why? You seemed to really be enjoying yourself. Snuggling into my chest and all." I could tell Hoody was smirking.

I could feel the blood rushing to my face and I was quick to turn away and fold my arms. "You're one to talk! You were running your hands all over me! In fact you're doing it right now!"

I snapped and slapped his hand away from my hair.

"Well, aren't you feisty for someone who we thought to only have the mind of a five year old!" He laughed heartily.

"That's what you get for thinking!" I hissed. "I'll have you know that I am on the same mental level as any other eighteen year old, if not further along!"

Before either of them could say anything, our stomachs combined to sing the song of their people. The tension that had built up melted away as we all laughed.

"C'mon, we'll help you into your wheelchair." Masky offered.

And they did. I was comfortable situated into my chair and wheeled out into the hallway. They pushed me past both BEN and Jeff's rooms. When I mentioned it, they said it would probably be a better idea to let those two rest.

"Oh yeah, I kind of...snapped at Jeff, didn't I?" I mumbled.

"I wouldn't use the term 'snapped' so much as I would say you gave him an overdue ass kicking!" Hoody laughed.

"On a serious note, he really did deserve what he got. He was acting out of line, and if you hadn't of set him straight, I am sure Slenderman would have." Masky's quiet words comforted me.

But only slightly since I knew Jeff was an asshole and needed to learn a lesson or two.

"When we took care of you, we asked BEN to look after Jeff, so he was probably up late tending to his wounds." Hoody continued as he wheeled me into the kitchen.

It was small, but nicely so. As soon as you walked in there was the fridge to your left and the table to your right. Next to the fridge was the sink, then a space of counter and finally to stove. Above that were cabinets that held the cans and spices, while the trays and mixing bowls were under the sink along with some other miscellaneous cooking utensils.

I took over and wheeled myself over to the fridge and opened it up.

"Uh-oh." I bit my lip as I looked at the barren shelves. "Whelp, we're going shopping later."

"What do you mean?" Hoody piped up.

"What do _you_ mean, 'what do you mean'? We're out of food. We need more. Simple." I placed the last of the eggs on my lap and laughed as I shut the door. "Honestly, you act like you've never gone shopping before."

I wheeled around and saw them looking at each other, trying to find the words to tell me something.

"You've never gone shopping, have you?" I continued when they shook their heads. "You can't tell me you just take the food from _their_ homes, can you?!"

"What are you-

"Don't give me that, after living with my father for so long you couldn't possible think that I'd have no idea what you guys do when you leave!" I huffed, exasperated.

"Well we uh-

"You _do_, don't you?!" I shivered, sticking my tongue out. I didn't care, I was just toying with them now. "Eww, I've been eating dead people food this whole time?!"

The twins were so flustered the kept mumbling and tripping over each other's words that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Food is food guys, so long as it's not rotten!" I sang, grabbing a frying pan out from under the sink and setting it on the stove. "But still, we're low on it. I'll ask Slendy later if we can go shopping."

After cracking the eggs into the pan I pinched a portion of my white dress and pulled it slightly away from my body. "Besides, I could use some new clothes anyways."

"What do you mean? You've got your dress." Hoody pointed out.

"Seriously? Do you guys only own one or two sets of the same clothing?" I turned around and eyes them. "You know what? Never mind, I don't want to know." Other than the sizzling of the eggs, everything was quiet.

Until, that is, Jeff woke up.

"WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED TO ME?!" The screech was followed by a loud crash.

"Hey, hey, don't move! You'll tear your stitches!" BEN shouted.

This was followed by several more crashes and curses, until Slendy shouted at them and they stopped. A pair of feet stomped down the stairs, and I turned my chair to face the doorway and the pale faced boy rounded the corner.

"_You_!" He hissed. "What did you do to me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said curtly, placing the plate of eggs on the table.

"Bull!" Jeff shouted, slamming his fist down on the table. "You know exactly what I-"

He faltered, giving me a weird look. "Did...did you just...?"

"Speak?" I asked, amused when he shut his mouth that was previously hanging open. "Why yes, yes I did. Nifty, isn't it?"

Before I could react, I was lifted out of my chair.

"Haha! That's awesome Girly!" BEN laughed, twirling me around in the air. "Now I can talk with you, rather than at you!"

I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling and laughed with him. It felt good, really good. For the first time in a long time I was laughing, and genuinely happy. So I laughed, and laughed with him, spinning around until our sides hurt and we were too dizzy to keep going. He set us on the ground and held me up as I clung to him, tears streaming down my face as we tried to catch our breaths.

"You two sure are getting chummy." Jeff muttered.

"Oh, you're just being an ass because she totally beat you when you threw your hissy fit." BEN chuckled.

He helped me get settled into my chair, and we all talked openly as we ate. Afterwards, Masky cleared up the plates and BEN and Jeff left.

"So, you guys ready to go shopping?" I asked them, smiling.

"Sorry Girly, but I have a few things I need to do for Slenderman. Hoody can take you though." Masky offered. "I think we're near that little shop, with the ginger cashier."

I tilted my head, but Hoody nodded and seemed to understand. I wheeled my way to the front door, Hoody close behind.

"What's wrong?" I asked, when he stopped me from opening the door.

"Well, I really can't go out like this." He stated, gesturing to his mask. "So before I take it off, I have to explain a few things to you."

I pulled my hand back and nodded.

"You see, Masky and I….well, we tend to change personalities when we take off and put on our masks. You could say we're different people when we do. For me, it's only because I get a bit more talkative when I take it off."

"And for Masky?" I pressed.

"For him, well, it's a bit more literal. With the mask, he's shy, gentle, and a bit of an old fashioned gentle man. Without the mask…" He paused. "Well, let's just hope you never meet Tim."

"So you have different names without your masks?" I asked.

"Yes, for me, without my mask…" He paused again, and took down his orange hood, revealing his black hair, and took off his black and red mask, placing it on the table next to the door. "I'm Brian."

Brian smiled gently, dark blue eyes shining.

I quickly looked away, warmth flooding my cheeks. "O-oh."

Brian chuckled the same old chuckle, and opened the door and pushed me out.

After a while of silence, I piped up. "So what did Masky mean when he said he _thought_ we were near a little shop?"

"Well," Brian started. "The mansion doesn't exactly stay in one place, otherwise we'd get caught. Instead it moves around from forest to forest as we need it to!"

"So we're not where we were yesterday?" I learned my head back to look at him.

"Nope!" He grinned down at me.

"How does it do that?"

"It slenderwalks."

"Huh?" I crinkled my nose.

"Slenderwalk. Y'know, it teleports from place to place like Slenderman." Brian laughed. "You're his daughter, don't you know what he can and cannot do?"

I huffed, puffing my cheeks out. "Of course I knew he could teleport! I just didn't know it was called slenderwalking."

"Whelp, now you know!"

I snapped my head back up as the wheels touched smoother ground. We were now on a sidewalk, and up ahead I could see several shops and a few people.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked, when I melted into the back of my wheelchair.

"I'm not very good with people." I murmured.

"Well, you're good with us at the mansion." He noted.

"That's different." I bit my lip.

"How so?"

"I know you guys. I know that you won't hurt me." I continued after a moment. "At least, most of you anyways."

"Jeff wouldn't hurt you. He's all talk and no game." Brian laughed, and placed a caring hand on my shoulder.

"But with these people, I don't know them. I don't know if they'll hurt me or not." I ignored his comment, and looked up when he squeezed my shoulder.

"I won't let them hurt you. I promise."

The sincerity in his eyes made me believe him, and I nodded and looked forward once more.

"I'll hold you to that."


	6. Chapter 6- Brian

_Okay, so in this chapter there is a bit of adult themes. Well what do you expect from a teenage boy getting stuck in a small room with an attractive teenage girl? For those of you who don't want to read it, I'll warn you! For those who don't care, ignore the warning. Love you guys ;)_

* * *

(Brian's POV)

We walked up to the small boutique, and sure enough, the young ginger girl was at the register. She saw Girly's wheelchair and rushed to open the door for us.

"Thanks." I told her after getting Girly through the door.

"Oh, no problem! Anytime!" She chirped.

"I've got it from here." Girly called over her shoulder.

"Alright, call me if you need any help, okay?" I asked, letting go of the handles.

She only hummed in reply and wheeled herself over to the small corner of the women's section.

"It's good to see you, it's been awhile since you've been here." The ginger, Hannah her nametag read, stated.

"Yeah, we haven't really needed clothes since then." I grinned.

"O-oh."

I didn't see whatever face Hannah was making. She was probably looking down at the floor. I was watching Girly look through the jeans. She already had a light purple top in her lap, along with a few others, and she was comparing skinny jeans to boot cut.

"-and then Tina said-"

"Do you have any changing rooms?" I leaned over and asked Hannah, interrupting some story she was telling me.

"Oh, yes! In that hallway and to the left." She answered.

"Thanks." I left and walked over to Girly.

"Hey Brian, which do you like better?" Girly asked, holding up two very different bras, smiling impishly.

There was no doubt I was blushing, but I decided to answer her anyways. "I would go with both of them. You could wear the leopard print every day, and the black lace to surprise me with."

At this, Girly blushed and laughed. "Anyways, what did you want?"

"Well, I noticed you couldn't decide on a pair of jeans, so I was going to suggest you try them on in the changing room." I answered.

"Oh, thanks, I would love to." She grinned.

I grabbed the handles and wheeled her towards the back hallway. We got to the changing room and she went in alone, leaving me to my thoughts. I thought about Hannah. It's been a few months since I saw her last. Her hair's grown out a bit. I thought about how it annoyed me that she said 'oh' so much. I thought about Girly, and the adorable circle her lips make when saying 'oh'. I thought about the clothes she picked out, and the cute way her eyes lit up when she saw them. I thought about how she might look in one of the outfits she chose. The way she could look in that black….skimpy…lace bra.

"Brian?"

I shook my head, clearing it from the increasingly naughty thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Could you uhm…" She paused.

"Could I, what?" I prompted.

"Could you help me with my pants?"

I swallowed hard. "Y-yeah, just unlock the door for me."

I heard the lock click, and pushed the door open and then close behind me. Girly was sitting there with the most adorable frustrated face I could have ever imagined. She was wearing the light purple top with long sleeves that showed off her shoulders. My eyes traveled downwards until I saw where her shirt stopped and that her jeans began at her knees.

"Alright, well stand up."

"You idiot." She hissed. "That's the whole reason I can't do it myself."

I mentally slapped myself. Of course I knew that! Her wheelchair was with me in the hallway while she was in here.

"R-right. Here, I'll lift you up, and you'll lean on me. Then you lean forward on the wall while I button your pants." I offered.

"M'kay."

* * *

_Here's the warning! Adult (teenage) themes ahead!_

* * *

I didn't look at her while I lifted her up. I knew we were both blushing, because I could feel the warmth of her cheek on my shoulder. I got us into an upright position, then I carefully began to maneuver myself to get behind her whilst still holding her up. I unwrapped her arms from my neck and placed them on the wall before us. My hands found their way to Girly's waist, and I could hear her breath hitch as they traveled downwards to grab her jeans. I stood up, chest pressed against her back, as I pulled the pants up. My hands went forward and started to work the button, as I mentally cursed myself at how tight my own pants were. I breathed a sigh of relief when the damned things were finally buttoned and zipped, throwing my hands in the air and stepping back.

* * *

_That wasn't so bad, was it?_

* * *

"So, how do I look?"

"Breathtaking."

Her head was tilted down, charcoal orbs staring up at me. Her thin eyebrows were knit together, giving me a questioning look. Her cheeks were crimson from embarrassment, no doubt matching my own, and she was gently gnawing on her bottom lip. My eyes moved down her bare neck, and exposed shoulders. She was wearing the purple top, the one that stopped a little under her shoulders. It was loose on her arms, a stark contrast to the way it hugged her torso. Just like her pants, which hugged her thighs and flared at the knees. The outfit did a magnificent job at showing off her curves. Curves which my brain just so happened to remind me that I had all but hugged moments before. I quickly looked back up and saw her smiling and relaxed.

"Thanks. I was worried about the pants not fitting. I couldn't get the skinny ones to go past knees." She laughed.

"Yeah? No one can fit into skinny jeans. At least not anyone healthy." I grinned.

The tension had been broken. We laughed a bit, and I decided it would be best if she kept the clothes on while we paid for them. No sense in taking them off to put them back on. I helped her back into her chair, and collected the tags from the clothes she was wearing. I let her go on ahead while I grabbed the other clothes, and soon after walked out. I saw Girly looking at a small 'T' shaped rack of necklaces, in particular a simple blue stone on a thick black string. Hannah walked over and asked her something, to which Girly shook her head and waved her hands, and wheeled off away from the rack.

"Will that be all today?" Hannah asked, after I had laid down the clothes.

"No, actually. I think I'm going to get this too." I answered, reaching out and grabbing the blue stone necklace.

"Aw, that's sweet. Your sister was just looking at that." Hannah commented, placing the items into a bag and handing me my change.

"Oh, she's not my sister." I grinned, just as Girly rolled up. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are Brian." She laughed, grabbing my hand from the top of her head.

"See you Hannah." I called, leaving the ginger shocked and speechless.


	7. Chapter 7- Brian or Hoody?

Sorry about it being so short guys! The next one will be longer, I promise! 3

* * *

(Brian)

"So Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gay?"

I completely stopped in the middle of the forest. "I-psh-uh-fwa-WHAT?!"

"Not that I'd judge you if you were!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "No, Girly. I am _not_ gay."

"Huh."

"Why?"

Girly glanced at me over her shoulder. "Oh, well, it's just…" She sighed, looking forward again. "Hannah was all over you and you hardly seemed to notice."

'_Where as I was all over _**you**_, and you think I'm gay?'_ I thought.

"I guess. Hannah's not really my type, I suppose." I shrugged, and continued pushing her wheelchair.

"You have a type?"

"Yeah, does that surprise you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not really."

Well, it surprised me. I hadn't really given it much thought, no girls really present in my life, and as I've already stated, I'm not gay. But then Girly appeared, and she sparked something in me. Before meeting her, I probably would have flirted back with Hannah, or any other girl, but now? Now I'm just not interested. It's like she came out of nowhere and flipped a switch in my brain where I don't think any other girl is good enough. That any other girl meets the standards. And the standard being…Girly. I couldn't place a finger on what it was about her either. Was it the way she was comfortable with all this? The innocent way she flirted? How impish she could be when she tried? The way she laughed? Or how she smiled?

I shook my head.

I just didn't know. But one thing I did know? I was in a load of trouble. Not only could she reject me, but her father is _Slenderman_. My boss, who could kill, and replace, me in an instant. And I'm sure I'm not the only guy in the house to notice her charm. I may have to fight the other guys for her. Except maybe Jeff, I'm not sure where he stands.

"Briiiiiiiiaaaaaaaannn."

"Huh, what?" I blinked a few times, snapped out of my thoughts.

"Welcome back to earth." She laughed. "We're almost home."

I glanced up ahead and the house was a lot closer than I thought it was. I opened the door and let Girly wheel herself in, as I put my hood up and grabbed my mask.

"It's going to be weird isn't it?"

I gave Girly a strange look, not that she could tell from behind my mask.

"Calling you Hoody and not Brian, or Brian and not Hoody. I think I did well when we went out, but now it's kind of confusing." She admitted.

I smiled gently and walked over to put my hand on her head.

She looked up at me and smiled back. "Thanks."

"Oh good, you two are home, I'm starving." As if on cue to break the mood, Jeff poked his head out from the living room.

"I'm not your chef, emoticon!" Girly snapped, wheeling past him. "You can make your own damned lunch."

"Emoticon?" Jeff whispered to himself, eyes following Girly, before turning to me. "Did she just call me 'emoticon'?"


	8. Chapter 8- A Spoon Full of Spite

(Masky)

I chuckled to myself as Jeff stormed off to get an explanation out of Girly. I watched as Hoody lingered in the doorway, looking after the two of them, before walking in and sitting down on the end of the couch. The voices grew louder in the kitchen, and I leaned back in the recliner to listen.

"What's so hard about making an extra sandwich?!"

"What's so hard about making one yourself?!"

"Well, you're hogging all of the stuff!"

"I'm not keeping it from you! If it's not in my hands, you can use it!"

A brief moment of silence.

"It never tastes the same when I make it…"

"Because I spit in yours."

"You do what?!"

"What you're missing is just a spoonful of spite."

"You're so gross!"

"You're the one who complained it wasn't the same!"

"Give me one of those!"

"No, these are for the twins."

As she spoke, Girly wheeled out, plate of sandwiches in her lap. Jeff tapped her shoulder, and while she innocently turned to look, Jeff reached out to grab one of the sandwiches. In an instant, a black tendril shot out and smacked his hand away.

"Ouch!" Jeff whined, cradling the injured hand close to his chest.

"Huh." Girly hummed, lifting a hand for the tendril to curl around.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." Jeff pouted, though red scars forcing a smile on his face.

"I didn't." Girly mumbled, absent mindedly. "At least, I didn't mean to. It kind of…hit you on its own."

"Oh great, now I have to worry about sentient tentacles strangling me in my sleep." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Keep it up, they aren't going to like you anymore." Girly laughed, handing me and Hoody our sandwiches.

Jeff opened his mouth to say something, but then BEN walked (I use the term loosly) in, cutting him off.

"Girly!" The Link rushed over to her wheelchair. "Look at you! All normal clothed!"

Girly laughed as he pinched her cheek. "Well, I didn't see any reason to be the only formally dressed one around the house."

"I don't know, you looked so cute in your dress, but now you look just..." BEN paused, taking a step back.

"Yeah?" Girly hummed.

Suddenly, BEN picked her up and twirled her around, an arm on her waist, supporting her, and the other holding her hand. Girly's back was nestled into his chest, and she was looking up at him, waiting for his answer.

"Well now you just look too good to be true." He 'whispered' into her ear.

She just laughed innocently, and offered to make him a sandwich. While Jeff started another fight, I glanced over at Hoody. He was brooding, staring at the trio. I glanced down, and saw his hand clenched into a tight fist, trembling on the couch armrest.

"H-hoody, are you quite alright?" I leaned over, concerned.

He just waved me off and continued eating his sandwich.

What was wrong with him? He was so happy when he returned from his outing, but now that he's back home... Is he upset that he's home? He hasn't really been called to do any work recently. Is that it? Is he restless? It must be, there couldn't be any other reason he was staring so intently at Girly. He probably was just waiting for the right time to ask her if she could ask her father to give Hoody some more jobs.

Probably.

I mean, all of us have kind of stopped working. Even Slenderman has been spending less and less time in his office. Even when we do get jobs, we put them off as long as possible. I just couldn't put my finger on it, but I could tell things were going to change pretty soon.

-later that night-

After Girly had gone to bed, Slenderman asked us to gather in the living room.

"Do you know why I have called you all together?" He asked when BEN had come back downstairs.

"You've found a better place for Girly to stay?" Jeff asked hopefully, before getting smacked by a tentacle.

"No." Slenderman growled. "It is because you all have been neglecting your duties."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Admitedly, I have been too. We all have been preoccupied, but we are not to be distracted from what must be done. Tonight, the manor is moving. That means I have many jobs piled up for all of you when we arrive. No more slacking. These jobs must be done in a timely fashion. Do you understand?"

We all nodded.

"Good, well then, I shall wish you all a goodnight. Be sure to sleep well, Girly will surely wake us all up in the morning, as always." With that, Slenderman teleported out of the room.

"Did he just...?" BEN trailed.

"Wish us goodnight?" Jeff finished.

He did, and it was strange. Never before had he wished us anything good. He would tell us good job if we did a task exceptionally well, but nothing more. He would normally be angry and yell, when he wasn't absolutely silent. But since Girly arrived, he's become more soft, more carring. With all of us. It was weird, but not at all unpleasant. Nothing that had changed since Girly arrived was unpleasant. She was making everything...

Nice. And homey. She was making us all one big family. Okay, maybe not Jeff, but you get what I mean! Family.

For some reason, I wasn't entirely satisfied with the word. For some reason...

I wanted more than that.


	9. Chapter 9- Confessions and Murder

(Jeff's POV)

"Y'know, I don't really hate her, like everyone thinks." I sighed, running a pale hand through my black hair.

"She's really cute, you should see her. The way her eyes gleam when she laughs. Oh and the way her nose crinkles up when she's angry. It's like a tiny ferocious bunny." I laughed.

"I just, I really want her to be safe, y'know?" I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"And she's not. At least, she's not safe at the mansion." I sighed. "She's living with a bunch of murderers. Any of us could snap and kill her without thinking."

"It's happened to me before, with my family. Sure, they weren't the best of people, but Girly. I just really care about her. I don't want to hurt her."

"Though, I did try to convince the others that she shouldn't stay. The argument got kind of heated, and Girly walked in. Rolled in really, but you know. And she," I laughed heartily. "She freaked! Beat my ass pretty good too."

"I know that she's a big girl, and that she can take care of herself. And I know the others wouldn't let anything happen to her. And it makes me, I don't know. Jealous? I think so, because I want to be the only one protecting her."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for listening, you have no idea how much that helped."

I hopped off the kitchen counted, and walked towards the cowering body in the corner, tossing and catching my knife a couple times.

"Y'know, if you hadn't have been a creepy ass cannibal, I think you could have been a pretty decent psychologist." With that, I caught my knife and slit his throat open.

As I was wiping off the blade, I glanced up through the kitchen window and saw a black and white blur. Curious, I put my knife back into my jacket pocket and ran after it. It stopped several blocks away after hopping from rooftop to rooftop, and I hid in the trees while the looked about.

They wore a white hoody, with a large black stripe up the center of the hood that covered their head and down the back. The hoody ended about mid-thigh, with a pair of black shorts peeking out a few inches beyond it. Creamy legs ended in a pair of black flats. They wore a white mask, with a gentle smile painted on it, with a line on either side of each eye and a single line underneath both. They had what appeared to be a strapless black backpack attached to their back.

"Do you know her?"

I turned and nearly shouted at the guy next to me. "Goddammit BEN! You scared me half to death!" I hissed.

He only chuckled.

"No, I don't know who she is, that's why I was following her." I turned back and watched as she disappeared through the window of a nearby house.

"Hey, isn't that where one of your jobs is?" I asked.

"Yeah, but the person I need is a guy." BEN hummed. "Maybe their a daughter or niece?"

Before I could answer, there was a shout and a gunshot. After a few moments of fighting, where BEN and I struggled whether to go in or not, the girl hopped out of the window she went in with. She had a few blood stains on the right sleeve of her hoody, but no wounds. In her hand was a bloodied butcher knife, which she skillfully cleaned off onto her left sleeve.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

The girl turned and looked at BEN, who had shouted. In one swift move, she put the knife into her pocket, and leaped off away from us.

"Now you've done it, BEN. Wait up!" I shouted, and lept after her.

She was pretty fast, but I was faster. I reached out a hand to grab her arm. I could feel my fingertips brush against her sleeve when she looked back. In the blink of an eye, what I thought to be a backpack unfolded to reveil a pair of black wings. She jumped off the roof and flapped her wings, pulling ahead of me, and dove into the woods.

"Shame you can't fly."

"They why didn't you go chase her?!" I snapped.

"I thought you had her."

"I swear I'm going to kill you."

BEN started yapping, but I tuned him out. This girl was strange. She was pretty fast, but it looked like she wasn't used to walking. She kept her arms out, and it wasn't until now that I realized why. To keep her balance as she was running. And those wings. How could a human possibly have wings? Nothing added up.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" BEN asked, after bopping my head.

"Ouch!" I jumped up and rubbed my head.

"I said we should call her Angel, cause you know, she's got wings." He grinned.

"You had to hit me to say that?" I deadpanned.

BEN only grinned and floated off into the woods.

"Where are you going?" I hopped off the roof and followed him.

"Well, Angel killed my mark, so the rest of my night's free. I'm going to go play with Girly." The Link stuck his tongue out at me before zooming off.

'What is he so happy about?' I thought before running after him, the sounds of police sirens in the distance sending me off.

By the time we were several yards away from the mansion we could heard an argument taking place. BEN and I looked at each other before slowly walking up to the door. Before my hand reached the knob, the door flung open and revealed Girly in her chair.

"Oh, good. There you guys are." She looked from me to BEN, and smiled at him.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked, looking around her.

"Well, you guys might want to see for yourself." She smiled gently, making my heart race, before backing up to allow us in.

"Brian, please, calm down." She commanded sternly as we entered the living room.

Brian had his hands under the coffee table, ready to flip it over. Masky was beside him, trying to get his twin to calm down. At Girly's command, Brian went stiff before slowly straightening up. But the anger in his eyes never waned.

"How can I be calm when these guys mock me?!" He growled, blue eyes hardening.

"Us? What did we do?!" I yelled.

"You know exactly what you did!" Brian drew closer and started poking my chest. "You dressed up like me. You wear a hood. You make a mask. And then you steal my mark. That's what you did."

I slapped his hand away. "Are you brain dead? I was doing my job across town, not mocking you. Though you seem to make a pretty fine fool of yourself without my help."

Brian drew his arm back to deck me, and I pulled out my knife to counter, when BEN intervened.

"Wait, did you say a hooded masked person killed your mark?"

"Yeah, were you not listening?" Brian sneered.

BEN ignored his tone. "The same thing happened to me! White hood, black stripe? Gentle smile, and lines around the eyes, yeah?"

Briend hesitated. "Yeah, exactly."

"See? I told you it wasn't them." Girly grinned.

That smile melted away all the tension in the room.

"So it wasn't just BEN, huh? You guys got hit too?"

"Y-yes. We went into one of the houses and they were already dead. We thought it might have been an accident until we reached the next house. From there we saw the person who was responsible." Masky answered.

"So all they did was make your job easier?" Girly asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess." BEN rubbed the back of his head.

"Then why are you complaining and yelling?" She tilted her head. "Sounds to me they're making life easier for you guys."

"It's not that simple." I muttered. "They obviously have in-tell on us. They knew who we were going to kill, and in what order we were going to do it. We're compromised."

"But I'm sure that they would never do anything to hurt any of u-"

"You don't know that!" I snapped.

Girly flinched, but I continued.

"They probably killed our marks to prove that they can, and will, kill! They've displayed that they know us personally! What if they decide we've done something wrong?! Who's to stop them from breaking in here?! They could slit any and all of our throats in our sleep, and we'd never see it coming! Maybe the others would stand a chance, but you? You're a sitting duck! What's the most you could do if they broke into your room?! What then?! What would yo-"

I stopped when a felt an uncomfortably tight grip on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw BEN's hard red eyes.

"Stop. You're scaring her."

I stared at him for a few moments before looking forward once more.

Her hands were clamped around her mouth, and tears were overflowing from her charcoal eyes. She was shaking and hiccuping. Masky and Brian were on either side, rubbing her back and trying to get her to calm down. With promises of her safety, and that no one could break into the manor. Instead on looking down, her eyes were locked on me. Silently asking me, why? Why say such horrible things?

And I didn't know the answer.


End file.
